


Marshmallow

by myouwos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (not) sugar mommy!nayeon, Barista!Momo, Coffee Shops, F/F, but a cute mess, fluff and feelings, they're kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouwos/pseuds/myouwos
Summary: Momo is convinced that Nayeon is not her sugar mommy.(Sana does not agree with her best friend).Or(kind of) A Namo Sugar Mommy AU
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly namo fluff but the m rating is there for a small bit of smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Momo does not know much about the woman who always comes at the coffee shop she works at other than the fact that she's never seen a prettier one. All she knows about the beautiful woman is that she must like her. And like might just be understatement there.

Not a day goes by without Nayeon entering the double doors of the charming shop. The click of her heels is one Momo could never forget, bringing the attention to her as soon as she steps into her workplace. And everyday, the woman does everything she can to make sure that Momo will be the one making her coffee or hot chocolate with marshmallows. (Momo thinks it's cute that she asks for hot chocolates even though she looks like she kills men for a living.) 

Even when Tzuyu, her coworker, is free to take her order meanwhile Momo is already busy with one, the woman chooses to wait. The blush that spread over her cheeks- already pink from the cold of winter- when Tzuyu told her she was free and she refused to move is still today what Momo thinks might the cutest thing she's ever seen. So now, her tall coworker ignores her and lets Momo take her order instead. It's far easier that way. 

Momo will later learn that the woman's name is Nayeon. She left her laptop on the table she always sits at, in the corner of the coffee shop but close enough to the counter for Momo to be seen. The glances she never fails to shoot her way are shy and she sometimes thinks she doesn't even realize that she's staring. Not until Momo goes to her table to ask her if she needs anything else. 

When Momo had turned the laptop on to try and find a way to contact the woman, the name appearing on the screen had read 'Im Nayeon'. Right before she could make an internet search to find her number, Nayeon had rushed into the cafe and sighed in relief when she spotted her precious laptop between Momo's hands. This was the first time they exchanged words that did not revolve around how much sugar Nayeon wanted in her coffee or what muffins she would like to eat. Their interaction had been very brief- Momo supposes the she is a very busy woman- but enough for her dreams to be occupied by the older woman. 

Overall, Nayeon spends most of her time in the shop trying to get Momo's attention. She's pretty sure she saw her knock over her cup of coffee on purpose just so she would come and clean it up. But that just might be her imagining things, of course. Why would such a beautiful and rich woman judging from the number of Armani suits she owns be interested in her, the woman who makes her coffee ? (She's not imagining anything, Nayeon indeed might have a thing for the cute barista.) 

Momo gets a raise from her boss and when she asks why, his answer is that someone important to the city has been leaving very positive comments on her work. It's not hard for her to connect the dots. Nayeon looks like someone important. She's pretty sure the skirts the woman wears alone are worth an entire year of her salary. (And she's not going to complain, those skirts are... a blessing to the woman's curves, she supposes.)

The thought of going to Nayeon and asking for her number comes up quite often, especially since Sana is always telling her to make a move and that she has nothing to lose in it if not a bit of ego. But she never does. She's not ready to take the risk of Nayeon getting embarrassed by her proposal which could lead to the woman never coming back. There are a lot of cafes in Seoul, nothing is forcing her to come to this one. And she's not sure she could find the strength to keep this job if Nayeon didn't come through that door everyday.

  
\-----

  
Momo's first real conversation with Nayeon comes right before she's about to close the shop. Usually, she doesn't do closing. But she had to help Sana move in with her new girlfriend, Mina, and Tzuyu had offered to cover for her if she did closing for a few days. It doesn't bother her at all, she doesn't have anyone waiting for her at home contrary to Tzuyu who has Chaeyoung and therefore she's more than glad to be able to let her coworker leave early to spend time with her new girlfriend. 

No one is left in the coffee shop. No one but Nayeon who's still sitting at the seat she always chooses, working on her laptop but for real this time- Momo is pretty sure she's caught her pretending to be typing more than once if she believes the small gasps and coughs that came from the woman whenever she bends over tables to clean them to be an indication. She knows she's going to have to talk to Nayeon but she suddenly feels shy at the thought. She stares at her from behind the counter, washing the last dishes, and coos at the glasses perched on her nose. It's her first time seeing Nayeon wear glasses and she decides that might just be the cutest she's ever looked. 

Taking a deep breath, she walks over to the woman's table. 

"Hi, ma'am. Sorry to bother you but we're closing." 

When Nayeon's deep brown eyes settle on her, she thinks she might faint from how red she gets. Nayeon usually is the shy one but right now, she looks exactly like what Momo has always guessed her to be : a strong and independent business woman. Her eyes are like that warm chocolate she always drinks but also as intense as the black coffee she sometimes orders.

"Oh, sorry ! I wasn't aware of the closing hours, I will be on my way then !"

"It's alright !" Momo quickly rushes to reassure her when she sees Nayeon panick a bit while trying to put her laptop back into its case. "I don't mind waiting if it's for you."

And Nayeon almost loses the grip she has on the precious object. Did the cute barista really say what she believes she heard ? She never thought she would be this daring judging from the pink blush that's always coating her cheeks.

"I didn't mean it like that !" Momo tries to explain when she understands what her words might have sounded like. She swears that's not what she was trying to say. (But it could have been. She doesn't mind sleeping in the place if it means Nayeon is happy.) "It's just that you spend a lot of time- and money- here and you can take your time, I can wait a bit more if you want !"

"You're too cute." Nayeon says as she takes her glasses off and puts them in her leather bag. "But I've had enough time to work on the contract I was supposed to finalize, no need to stay in this place- no matter how nice it is- anymore because of me. Or for me, depending on how you see it."

Momo thinks she fell in love with Nayeon's voice in this exact moment. The teasing tone and smirk she has is just too much for her heart to handle. 

"Do you need help to bring this to your car ?" She asks, pointing at the heavy laptop case. 

And Nayeon usually would have refused. She's never been fond of having to rely on others and asking for their help- but today, her back hurts and she's not supposed to have a massage appointment for a long time, the barista's proposal is coming at the perfect time. 

"Oh sure. I would be more than happy if you could help me. My car isn't parked far from here actually !"

Nayeon waits just outside of the shop and watches as Momo closes the door diligently. The walk to her car is not as awkward as Momo feared it would be and she finally reveals her name to the pretty woman. She asks her about where she is from and Momo is more than happy to tell her about Japan and how she and her best friend, Sana, moved away from their country to explore and live in Korea together. She sees the small frown forming on Nayeon's forehead when she mentions Sana so excitedly and wonders if she accidentally made it seem like they might be more than friends. Although the idea of a jealous Nayeon is too appealing for her to clarify anything. 

"Here's my car !" Nayeon says as she points to a white Maserati that looks like it costs more than the money Momo has ever had waiting for her on her bank account. Probably more than the college she attended as well. Or even both combined. "Thank you so much for your help, it means a lot ! I very embarrassingly fell while getting out of my bath this morning and my back still hurts from it so you're kind of my savior." 

Nayeon is exaggerating. Of course she is. She was able to bring her laptop to the cafe herself and could have done the opposite walk just as well. But she's more than glad to have shared this moment with Momo- she's been staring at her a lot this past month and to get to know her a bit feels like a dream.

"You're welcome, ma'am !" Momo says with a blush on her cheeks spreading to her neck at the thought of Nayeon taking a bath. 'Don't go there, Momo. You're not a pervert !' She scolds at herself. 

Right before she gets in her car, Nayeon turns to Momo one last time. "And by the way, please, call me Nayeon. It feels weird to hear you call me ma'am."

  
\-----

  
After this, Momo chooses to take the afternoon shifts permanently. Tzuyu is thankful and glad that's she's going to be able to spend time with her girlfriend while Momo is glad that she's going to spend time with... her crush. Because she's finally admitted that the way her heart flutters whenever Nayeon flashes a bunny smile directed at her isn't what you feel for a friend. She doesn't want to bring Sana closer to her by her tie and kiss her soft lips for hours.

(The tie isn't from her imagination. Nayeon indeed came in wearing an expensive pantsuit with a tie and that might be the cause of her water bills costing a bit more from how much time she had to spend under cold water to get rid of the need it brought from her.)

Nayeon learns with time and a few walks to her car that Momo doesn't know who she is. It's rare for her to hear such a thing and she thinks about telling Momo the truth but chooses to let the cute girl find it by herself. It's not like it's going to be hard anyway, her name is in big letters on a giant building no more than a block away from where Momo works. It's cute, though. How oblivious Momo is to who she is. It makes her even more charming and makes Nayeon feel at ease, like she can trust her, like she's not after her money and her name but simply truly enjoys her company. 

(She likes being with Momo too and hates that she doesn't have much free time and therefore can't ask her on a proper date yet. Yet being the key word there.)

  
\-----

  
Surprisingly enough, Momo is the one to ask Nayeon on a date.

It's really cold outside, snowing even, so she and Nayeon decide to stay inside as they wait for it to pass. Momo made Nayeon her favorite hot chocolate with a touch of cinnamon and chose a milk chocolate cookie with a few marshmallows (Nayeon's favorite sweets) to share with the woman as she continues to work on papers Momo doesn't really know the nature of. They talk about everything and anything, from Nayeon's tiring work hours to the gift Momo is planning on buying for Tzuyu on Christmas- the two went from coworkers to friends very recently and she met Chaeyoung not long ago. 

It's when watching Nayeon so concentrated on her work, her cute expensive glasses perched on her nose and her pout as she considers what to write, that Momo realizes she wants to bring whatever this is, whatever they have to another level. She's usually not one to take such initiative but she's tired of having to wait for Nayeon.

"So... I wanted to ask you about something that's- I guess that's important." Her voice is shy and hesitant and causes Nayeon to immediately let go of her pen and look up from the contracts she's been working on all day long. 

"Sure, sweetheart. What is it ?" 

Her smile is wide but she's a bit apprehensive as to what Momo might ask of her. She likes the time she spends with the girl and believes that it might be the case for her as well- she doesn't know how she would react if Momo ended up asking her for money, ended up talking to her just because she's rich and single and perhaps Momo has just been pretending not to know where she works ? 

But what Momo asks is nothing of the sort. 

"It's totally okay if you don't want to ! I would completely understand it. But I was wondering if you would want to go eat somewhere with me ?"

Hope is shining in Momo's eyes with a mix of stress and shyness.

"Do you mean... as in a date ?"

"Well... yeah."

All Momo needs to understand Nayeon's answer is the bright smile appearing on her face as she takes her hands in hers. 

  
\-----

  
Their date is a very simple one. Momo felt a bit self conscious about not having the money to bring Nayeon to any of those fancy restaurants she's probably used to- especially when she arrives wearing a dress she saw in a Channel add and red heels that are so high they could kill- but as always the woman makes her feel at ease and compliments every little thing she prepared. From the homemade food she asked Sana to help her make to the blanket she chose for their picnic.

It ends in a way Momo had certainly not expected. She brings Nayeon home-more like walks with her there, she's not the one with a Maserati- and is a bit surprised when the woman asks her if she wants to come inside. She doesn't know much about dating and first dates considering the only relationships she's had were never that serious, but she's pretty sure that's a code for sex. And she doesn't know if she's ready for that. 

It's not that she doesn't want her relationship with Nayeon to go there but she's just so... intimidating. She's never been with anyone as refined as her and it's been making her a bit nervous.

Thankfully, their night doesn't go there just yet. They sit in her livingroom on a dark grey couch that feels more comfortable than her own bed and they have a drink of an expensive red wine Nayeon bought during a business trip in Paris. That's when Momo finds out that it's all the woman needs to get wasted. 

"Do you like me, Momo ?" She asks with a cute pout and her head laying on Momo's strong shoulders. She swears it shouldn't be legal for Nayeon to be that cute when drunk- how is she perfect even in such a state ?

"I do. You're cute." 

"Cute ? No one's ever called me cute before."

"I don't see how that's possible." She says, bringing her hand to brush Nayeon's hair behind her elf looking ear. "What about you ? Do you like me ?"

She nods dramatically while telling Momo about everything she likes about her and it's hilarious. Momo has to keep herself from laughing at how passionate Nayeon seems to be about her qualities and cute quirks. She decides not to comment when Nayeon absentmindedly brings her legs over her laps and wraps her arms around her waist. 

"I like you a lot. Don't leave me, please ?"

Nayeon has never looked this vulnerable in front of her and she wonders if it's the alcohol or simply that the woman is now trusting her more than before. Has anyone hurt her in the past ? It seems like it. But now, she's here to make sure it won't happen again.

"Never." 

When she looks up from the glass of wine in her hands, she sees that Nayeon's eyes are closed and hears light snores coming from her. She panicks a bit at first, not knowing what she's supposed to do. Nayeon looks so peaceful, sitting so close to her side, her body warmth making Momo feel a lot warmer than she usually does alone in her tiny apartment, and she doesn't want to have to wake her up. 

So she does the first thing that comes to her mind and gently takes Nayeon in her arms and carries her bridal style to where her bedroom is situated. She's showed it to Momo during the small tour she gave her of her apartment- a tour during which Momo realized that Nayeon's type of wealth is something she had absolutely never seen with her own eyes. Slowly, she lays her over the covers of the bed but right before she can leave, she feels the grip of Nayeon's hand on her own arm keeping her from going too far. 

"Stay." The woman mumbles half asleep. And Momo thinks about what's keeping her from staying. She concludes that the only person she wants to be with is right next to her and lets go of Nayeon's arm to take her own shoes off and quickly gets on the bed, enveloping the woman in her arms to keep her warm.

  
\-----

  
On the next day, Nayeon brings her a box of swiss chocolate- judging from the writing she tried to read. 

"To thank you for staying with me last night. You were gone in the morning and I didn't have the occasion to thank you properly." 

She blushes when Tzuyu shots her a teasing look when she brings the box to her locker in the side room. 

  
\-----

  
After this, Momo finds out that Nayeon likes to give her presents. They usually are not there for nothing. She gets them after she spends the night cuddling at Nayeon's place or after the first time they kiss. (It's soft and perfect and cold from the snow falling around them. Nayeon's lips are plump and her tongue the prettiest pink she's seen. She's sure she's blushing but when Nayeon teases her about it, she lies and pretends that it's because of the cold. Nayeon obviously doesn't buy it.)

Nayeon buys her a new phone and she doesn't realize how expensive it is until Sana stares at her in shock when she sees it for the first time. 

("Did my best friend get herself a sugar mommy ?"

"What's that ?"

"Oh god, you're not being serious right ? I really have failed your education with this one." She says with a big sigh.)

Nayeon also pays her student loans which makes Momo think back to what Sana told her. But that's ridiculous, right ? Nayeon is just being kind and sharing her money with her, she's told her herself that she loves to make others happy and that she has enough money to be able to make sure of it. 

And she loves the time she spends with Nayeon. She's not forcing herself to stay at her place nearly every night of the week because she's happy about the gifts she's probably going to receive on the next day. If she hugs Nayeon to sleep and give her massages when her back hurts, that's because she wants to. 

Sure, she thinks it's hot that Nayeon spends her money so carelessly on her when they go shopping at the mall and Momo ends up with a whole new wardrobe that really doesn't make her look like someone who works in a small cafe. Nothing's wrong with that.

(Momo loves to take care of Nayeon but she also loves when Nayeon takes such great care of her. It's cute. And makes her feel like a bit of a princess. It's nice.)

  
\-----

  
The first time Momo comes to visit Nayeon at her office is when she really sees the difference between hers and Nayeon's life. She's dressed in her usual black Doc Martens and sees judgement coming from everyone around her as soon as she steps a food in the building bearing Nayeon's name. 

Nayeon has always made it clear that she loves everything she is and doesn't want her to feel like she needs to change to fit better in her world. She likes the fact that Momo didn't realize she was drinking champagne until Nayeon told her so and that Momo doesn't care about each and every one of her clothes matching. Momo brings something different in her life, something she didn't know she needed before seeing her in that cafe she went to find refuge in on a snowy day. 

She thinks the woman welcoming her in the entrance hall is going to ask her to leave before she hears her name and her behavior immediately changes. Nayeon must have told her she's someone important.

It's hard not to but Momo ignores the curious stares she receives from everyone as the woman who she guesses to be Nayeon's secretary brings her to the top floor. A portrait of Nayeon is on the walls of every floor and Momo is reminded of the day this picture was taken. It wasn't long ago and Momo had accompanied her to the photoshoot, blown away by how amazing Nayeon had looked. The moment they had stepped into Nayeon's apartment after it was done, Momo had not been able to resist jumping on her which had ended with a long make out session against the door of her apartment, clothes messy and lips sore from kissing.

When Momo comes in Nayeon's office, the sight she's greeted with is... one of a kind. 

Nayeon is hot. That's a fact she's gotten used to now. The number of cold showers she has take now that she and Nayeon have started doing whatever it is they're doing has increased greatly. She feels bad when she feels wetness between her thighs after their daily cuddling session but she has a feeling she's not that only one feeling that way when she's woken up in the middle of the night by Nayeon leaving the bed to take a cold shower. 

But this Nayeon is different. The sight of her sitting behind her large glass desk, leaning back in the leather seat and reading papers with her glasses on is far too sexy for Momo's poor frustrated heart to handle. Her eyes fall on the pen Nayeon is biting and she thinks she might pass out.

"Oh, hi sweetheart ! You got here early !"

And she barely registers her words as she finally fully steps into the large office- she's pretty sure it's bigger than her own apartment- and walks closer to the desk. 

Nayeon puts the papers on the desk and stands up, smoothing the wrinkles on her red skirt. "Is everything okay ? You seem distracted."

Momo doesn't know what came over her but one second she was staring at Nayeon from the other side of the desk and the next one she was pushing her against its surface, their lips connected in a searing kiss. She thinks about stopping when Nayeon's leg wraps around her back, thinks they might go too far and she doesn't want their first time to be in a public place but the feeling of the woman's heart shaped lips molding so perfectly against her is enough for her to continue.

Her hands naturally grab Nayeon's small waits and she doesn't even realize that she's slipping her hands inside of her black low cut shirt until she feels the business woman's cold skin under her hands. A moan slips from Nayeon's mouth but is swallowed by Momo's. The black haired woman thinks she might pass out when one of her hand grazes Nayeon's breast.

Nayeon- who seemed surprised at first, not having expected Momo to push her so urgently against her own desk- quickly kisses back and grabs Momo's soft cheeks in her hands. Unfortunately, their need for air makes itself known and they have to part from each others. 

"Well... What's gotten into you ? Missed me ?"

"Yeah. And you just looked really hot sitting behind your desk looking like that."

"Like what ?"

"Like a queen."

"A queen ? Hmm... I like the comparison, don't hesitate to call me that more often." She says with a last kiss on her lips, this one short. "But let's keep kissing for later. No matter how much I love to see you so needy and to feel your hands on my skin, you came here to eat lunch with me in the first place so let's do that, okay ?"

The deep breath Momo takes is enough for Nayeon to understand that she indeed has not gotten enough kisses- and perhaps was she thinking about getting more than just kisses. But she knows she has to keep her in control for now, especially since the door to her office isn't closed. No one would dare enter without knocking- everyone is way too scared of her to even come on this floor- but the risk is still there. 

"I might let you get off this desk if what you bought for us to eat is to my taste. What is it ?"

Nayeon laughs as she gently pats Momo's ass to tell her to get away from between her legs. "I asked my secretary to buy your favorite. She went to get Sukiyaki from a famous Japanese restaurant I always eat at. I'm sure you'll love it, now let go of my legs and help me get down."

As Nayeon goes to take the food from the small kitchen that's right next to her office, Momo smooths the wrinkles that got on her shirt from Nayeon's legs rubbing against it and goes to sit on the couch. The view from Nayeon's office is amazing, especially since it's situated on the highest floor of one of the tallest buildings in the whole neighborhood. They eat with Nayeon sticking close to her side as always, sometimes feeding her with her own chopsticks with a teasing glint in her brown eyes. 

"I love how you dressed today. It's crazy how good you look, far more appetizing than any of that food you told me you could kill for."

Momo thinks Nayeon is making it a mission to make her blush today. Between the endless compliments she's been throwing her way- most of them having some sort of sexual innuendos- and the fact that her hands have not left her body once ever since she joined her on the couch, from her jeans clad legs to her waist, she thinks she might just jump her on that couch if she doesn't stop.(She doesn't even want to think about the hand that slipped under her shirt to caress her abs.)

"T-Thank you. You look amazing too, I really... really like that skirt."

"It makes my ass look amazing, doesn't it ?"

Momo chokes on her own saliva at Nayeon's comment. The woman is quick to grab her a glass of water and pat her back to help her catch her breath. Nayeon will definitely be the death of her. 

"I guess it does." 

"You need to tell me when you'll be free for us to go shopping again by the way. I need to buy new clothes and some lingerie and I'm sure we could find something for you too."

Momo tries really hard not to think about Nayeon in nothing but expensive red lingerie but once again her brain fails her. 'Get a grip, Momo. You look like a horny teenager.'

"Sure, I'll ask Tzuyu if she can cover for me next week. But really, you don't have to keep on buying clothes for me, I have more than enough now." 

Between the ones Nayeon buys alone because she believed they would look good on her and the numerous times she's brought Momo shopping with her, she barely has place in her closet anymore. When she told Nayeon this, the woman's solution was to buy her a bigger apartment but Momo had to draw the line there. She loves when the business woman buys things for her but an apartment or a car just feel like it would be too much. 

"Great ! I missed you last. It feels weird when you're not home with me. Was dinner with Sana nice ?" Nayeon says while eating the last bits of meat left in the plate.

"It was great ! One of Sana's friends was there and even though I felt a bit intimidated at first, she ended being really cute." 

When Momo looks up from her glass, Nayeon is staring intensely at her. "Cute ? I hope not cuter than me then."

And Momo knows that although there is a small smile on her lips, Nayeon is being completely serious. She should have known better, the woman has been jealous ever since they started talking to each other with tha time she thought that she and Sana were more than friends.

"That's not what I meant-"

"I know. Sorry. You can have friends and well... a girlfriend if you want to. I shouldn't have a say in it, it's your life after all."

"But I don't want anyone that's not you."

Nayeon's smile is now one of relief. They spend the last few minutes they have cuddling on the couch, Momo falling asleep with Nayeon in her arms.

  
\-----

  
"What are we, Nayeon ?" 

Momo isn't very difficult. She's been content with what she and Nayeon have had together now for a few months. Winter has nearly passed and left behind them their first kiss and developing feelings. She now spends most of her evenings at Nayeon's place and Nayeon has not stopped coming to the coffee shop less regularly now, she's had a lot of work recently and can't afford to leave the office as easily as before.

But recently, Sana has been implying that perhaps Nayeon is only interested in her for her body. Of course, she refuses to believe it. Sana has never met Nayeon, she doesn't know how amazing she is, how attentive to each of her worries she is nor how brightly she smiles whenever Momo tells her she looks pretty. 

And yet, it's got Momo to ask herself questions she used to ignore and push to the back of her head. 

They're both laying in bed, under the warm covers and Nayeon's nude form is glued to her back. They've been having sex for a while now. Their first time happened when Momo least expected it. She had come to Nayeon's apartment with the key the woman gave her only to find a half naked Nayeon sitting on the couch with candles shining a bit everywhere in the room. It had been the end of a no ending frustration and what an end it was. Nayeon in bed is a lot more dominant than she let on and all Momo could do was follow the woman's request and moan when she had crawled over her body to gently lower herself on her mouth. 

Sex with Nayeon is always mindblowing. Her fingers are so talented Momo barely lasts for more than five minutes and her abilities at dirty talk make it really hard for her to even think properly. She doesn't think she even needs to mention how amazing it is to feel Nayeon's nude body against her own and how hot it is that the woman always gets so incredibly wet as soon as Momo takes her shirt off. (She thinks Nayeon might have some kind of fixation with her breasts considering she once spent hours playing with them until Momo felt so sensitive she came untouched under her soft pink tongue and scratching nails.) 

She sees how content Nayeon is after they've had sex. And she realizes that the gifts she gets from the woman have increased in both frequency and value. She's not sure she feels really comfortable with that now that they've started being intimate but she doesn't know how to tell her to stop, doesn't want Nayeon to feel hurt by her demands. 

The first time she told Nayeon she could stop giving her new gifts every time they have sex, the only reply she got from the woman was that she liked covering Momo in presents and would do it even if they weren't being intimate. Since then, she has not tried to reach out to her again. Until now. 

"What do you mean by that, babygirl ?" Nayeon asks as she turns Momo towards her. 

"I've been thinking a lot about us recently and... I realized that we've never put words over what we are and I'm tired of not knowing what I mean to you."

"We can be whatever you want us to be, Momo."

"I know what I want. But I want your opinion on it too. I don't know if anyone has ever told you this before but you're kind of hard to read when it comes to understanding what you're feeling and I'm a bit lost here."

Nayeon brings her hand to Momo's cheek and she gently caresses it, expression now serious and any of teasing she usually does is gone. 

"I just don't want to pressure you into something you don't want and you've just never made it clear that you wanted to be my... my girlfriend. We never talked about this and I thought that you might not want to be exclusive. You're younger, a lot younger than I am and I know you're an adult, of course I do, but you might want to date women of your age and lose interest in-"

"Nayeon, do you hear yourself ? You think I would spend each of my days with a woman I don't want to spend the rest of my life with ? I should be the one wondering if you're not going to get tired of me."

"I could never. I- I love you and I love every second we spend together. I don't see my life without you in it anymore."

"Then be my girlfriend."

And Momo's smile is so full of hope and so bright that Nayeon is almost brought to tears when she agrees with the whisper of a soft 'I love you' against Momo's lips.

  
\-----

  
"Sana kept on saying you were my sugar mommy before we figured everything out. I can't believe how dumb she was to believe such things." Momo tells Nayeon with a laugh one evening. They're both cooking together in the woman's high tech kitchen after Nayeon said she wanted to spend some time with her while doing something different. 

The look Nayeon shots her, her hands full of rice, is one Momo will never forget.

"Hmm baby... You're telling me you didn't realize ?"

"Realize what ?"

"Nothing." Nayeon turns back to the bowl of rice and shakes her head, trying hard to keep an exasperated sigh from leaving her mouth. "Nothing at all, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good enough! It was kind of a challenge for me to write pure fluff considering it's something I had never done before so I hope the result isn't too bad. ^^


End file.
